Adjugé vendu
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 61] ... Une vente au enchère pour une œuvre de bienfaisance avec un lot peu ordinaire... Celui ou celle qui aura la chance d’être acquéreur, sera des plus chanceux... YAOI


Titre : **A****djugé ****vendu**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 61) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Snif c'est beau l'amour !!!!!!!_

_Os tout doux et tout mignon avec un Heero qui se trompe sur toute la ligne, mais que ne ferrait-on pas_

_par amour. Que de romantisme pour le premier mardi de la rentrée scolaire !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit en août 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 4 septembre 2007 à 11h._

En premier lieu je vous informe que Siashini sera ma nouvelle bêta pour tous les petits OS du mardi. Noan, Reste toujours une de mes bêta pour d'autres textes et la fiction " Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka ".

Alors, c'est le premier de cette nouvelle année dirons-nous… Année scolaire bien sûr…  
Très simple, ne pas s'attendre à un miracle. Je n'ai pas été faire un pèlerinage à Lourde le 15 août, désolée…

Sinon, je suis désolée mais je n'ai hélas pas avancé sur mes fictions… Pour ceux qui ont lu les textes que j'ai mis en juillet, ils comprendront que je n'ai pas eu vraiment d'inspiration de ce côté-là. J'en suis désolée, je vais faire au mieux, mais je ne veux pas écrire juste pour poster un chapitre et faire plaisir. Je préfère au moins attendre d'avoir un minimum d'inspiration. Et même si cela met 1 an, tant pis. Mais sachez qu'elles ne sont pas laissées à l'abandon. Merci à vous pour votre compréhension.

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrire ce petit OS pas si petit que cela, en vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **–**§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court. **

**Petite Note :**

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée scolaire, pour ceux qui reprennent aujourd'hui.  
Sinon, bon courage pour tous ceux qui la débuterons dans la semaine, voir dans le mois.  
Juste une dernière chose… J'ai répondu à toutes mes reviews, je n'ai plus un mail en attente.  
Donc, si un ou une d'entre vous n'a pas eu de réponse de ma part, là je ni suis pour rien.  
Bisous.  
Catirella

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 60 du mardi 27 juin et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **lysanea **-** natakukazuki **-** cristalsky **- **Noan **- **x-Shinigami-x **-** Babel56 **-**mimi** - **zashikiwarashi** - **yaone-kami** - **kuroneko11 **-** lisou52 **- **Mouf mouf **(ex L'ange gardien) -**kela** - **caro06** - **thefrenchfan** - **SNT59** - **haevenly **- **Yami Sheina **- **Tsuki-no-Shinigami **- **Obscura** -** elodiedalton **-** Sadly **-** Dyneen** et **marnie02**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS du 26 août 2007 " **K.O. au Kendo **" :

**LN :** … Merci à toi, je suis heureuse que ce que j'écrie te plaise… Pour ce qui est de l'OS " K.O. au Kendo", en toute franchise ce fut tout de même difficile pour moi, d'écrire un 2X1. Même si j'ai fini par inverser les rôles, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… J'espère que les textes à venir te plairons eu aussi… Merci pour ta review et Bisou, Catirella

◈

* * *

**A****djugé ****vendu**

* * *

Aux USA, il est très courant de participer à des ventes aux enchères dans le milieu de la bonne société, pour les bonnes œuvres bien sûr. 

Je ne fais pas parti de la haute société, je suis juste le fils du pasteur et j'ai hélas eu la chance d'aller dans de très bonnes écoles où j'ai fait la connaissance de Quatre Winner-Raberba. Sa famille elle par contre en fait patrie depuis toujours.

Les Winner une fois par an organisent une soirée où tous les bénéfices de celle-ci sont reversés pour une oeuvre humanitaire différente chaque année. Cette soirée est bien sûr payante, pas moins de 1000 dollars par personne et toujours agrémenté d'une vente aux enchères.

Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête le jour où j'ai dit à Quatre " J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi vous permettre de collecter des fonds au moins une fois. "

Grave erreur de ma part.

Le seul fils Winner m'a permis de concrétiser ce vœu. Mais pas du tout comme je l'aurais imaginé.

Voyez plutôt…

-

« Ah, nous avons 18 000 mille dollars pour Madame Darlian. 18 000 dollars qui dit mieux. »

« MOI, 20 000 dollars. »

Quatre affiche un immense sourire, Duo était le dernier lot vendu de la soirée et les enchères ne faisaient qu'augmenter depuis le début… Et ce n'était pas fini.

Duo lui était blanc comme un mort à voir toutes ces femmes monter les enchères de plus en plus haut. Surtout lorsque l'on sait que la mise à prix était de 500 dollars.

« 20 000 mille dollars pour Mademoiselle Schbeiker. Je vous rappelle que ce magnifique jeune homme de 21 ans passera plus de 48 heures à votre service. Alors avec qui va-t-il repartir ce soir ? »

« 22 000 dollars pour moi. »

« Mademoiselle Darlian… Bien, 22 000 dol… »

« Je monte à 24 000 dollars. »

« Et moi à 26 000. »

« 26 000 pour Madame Bloom… Arrêtons-nous là ? »

« Je monte à 30 000 dollars. »

« Mademoiselle Catalonia… »

« 35 000 dollars pour moi. »

Le sourire de Quatre allait finir par faire le tour de son visage. Duo lui était de plus en plus mal dans son smoking loué pour l'occasion.

« Madame Darlian nous offre 35 000 dollars pour Duo Maxwell. »

Duo soupira et baissa la tête.

« _Je suis mal barre, elle a plus de 60 ans la grand-mère de Réléna._ »

Quatre qui avait entendu le murmure de Duo eut une envie de rire.

« 35 000 dollars une fois… 35 000 dollars deux fois… »

« **50 000 DOLLARS**. »

« … … »

Duo releva la tête et chercha du regard la personne qui venait de dire très fort la somme faramineuse de 50 000 dollars.

Quatre lui en est resté bouche bée en fixant l'homme débout. Puis une fois la mini surprise de la surenchère par le premier homme de la soirée, sourit et poursuit.

« 50 000 dollars pour Monsieur Yuy… … … … Alors ? … … Bien… 50 000 dollars une fois, 50 000 dollars deux fois, 50 000 dollars trois fois… Duo Maxwell est adjugé vendu à Monsieur Heero Yuy pour la somme de 50 000 dollars. »

Duo ne peut dévier son regard de cet homme. C'est Quatre qui au bout de 5 minutes le secoue pour le faire réagire.

« Duo, tu as à toi tout seul réuni plus d'argent que tous les autres lots mis aux enchères. »

« Hein ! Quatre c'est qui Heero Yuy ? »

Quatre lui sourit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Un richissime hérité japonais. Il possède pas moins de 80 sites hôteliers de grand standing de par le monde, en plus de quelques îles paradisiaques où le touriste richissime ne se lasse pas d'y séjourner. »

« Misère ! … Que va-t-il faire de moi ? »

Quatre rigole à l'air affolé de Duo.

« Qui sait ? Il va peut-être faire de toi sa maîtresse ? »

« Hein ! Je ne suis pas une fille Quatre. »

« D'après mes sœurs, il serait gay. »

« Cela ne me rassure en rien… »

« Duo quoi qu'il arrive reste couvert. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Heero Yuy arrive à cet instant.

« Je viens chercher mon acquisition. »

Duo le regarde en devant lever les yeux.

« WHOUA ! Vous êtes immense de près. »

Le sourire éclatant d'Heero Yuy faillit éblouire Duo, mais se sont ses joues qui rougirent sous la stupidité de ses propos qu'il venait de réaliser.

« Hn. Face à toi je n'ai pas beaucoup de mal à paraître grand... Quatre Winner, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à assister à un gala de bienfaisance. Merci infiniment… Duo nous y allons ? »

« Quatre ? »

Quatre lui sourit et le pousse doucement vers Heero.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. »

« Mais papa, il faut lui dire chez qui je vais être. »

« Tu lui téléphoneras une fois arrivé à l'hôtel. »

« Hôtel ? QUATRE. »

Quatre l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Sois confiant. »

Ensuite il regarda Heero avec un sérieux qu'Heero ne connaissait que trop bien avec le père de Quatre lors de leurs rencontres professionnelles.

« Monsieur Yuy, je vous confie mon meilleur ami. »

« J'en prendrai grand soin. »

Quatre lui sourit rassurer, Duo lui avait plutôt l'air apeurer… Heero reporta son attention à Duo.

« Tu as prévu des affaires je suppose ? »

« Oui, j'ai un sac avec de quoi me changer et mon nécessaire de toilette. Je l'ai laissé derrière le rideau. »

« Bien, allons le récupérer… Quatre ne vous inquiétez pas votre père sait à quel hôtel je descends toujours et je le ramènerai chez son père dimanche soir à 20h. »

« Merci Mr Yuy… Duo sois gentil avec Mr Yuy. »

Duo qui n'a jamais été courageux et calme de nature, soupire par le nez et regarde tristement son ami.

« Oui, je serai sage promis. »

Au mot " Sage " Heero leva les sourcils d'interrogation, mais ne dit rien dans l'immédiat.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Duo pénètre dans la plus grande suite d'un hôtel appartenant à Heero Yuy. Heero sourirait de le voir regarder tout autour de lui les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

Il lui laissa faire le tour de la pièce principale et l'attendit devant une porte double ouverte. Lorsqu'il vit que Duo avait focalisé son regard devant l'immense écran plat de télévision il l'appela.

« Duo, voici ta chambre durant ton séjour. Tu as un téléphone dans celle-ci pour pouvoir appeler ton père et lui dire où tu te trouves. »

Duo lui sourit avec des joues toutes roses de bonheur et soulagent.

« J'ai une chambre rien que pour moi ? »

« Hn… Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attends toujours 24 heures avant de partir en chasse. »

Duo, qui au dire de Trowa et Wufei était prude et inculte niveau sexe, ne comprit pas l'allusion d'Heero.

« Je n'ai pas compris. »

« Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Vas téléphoner et te coucher. Demain la journée débute à 6 heures. »

« HEIN ! Mais ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever ça. »

« Si. Séance de sport avec un coach. »

Duo bouda tel un enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire du **sport**. »

« Je te rappelle que je t'ai acheté Duo… Très très cher. Donc, si je veux que tu fasses du sport, tu feras du sport que cela te plaise ou non. »

« **Je n'ai pas la tenu****e**** adéquate.** »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais appeler la réception pour leur donner tes mensurations. Demain matin tu en auras une avec des baskets »

Duo furieux rentra dans sa chambre et claqua les deux portes en même temps.

Heero fixa celles-ci et sourit amusé de la mini colère de Duo. La porte se rouvrit et Duo lui arracha son sac des mains.

« MERCI ET **BONNE NUIT**. »

Re-claquage de porte et mini pouffage de la part d'Heero, puis il se rendit à son tour dans sa chambre, en face de celle de Duo. La pièce principale les séparait.

« Je ne regrette pas mon investissement. Il est comme un chat sauvage… Reste plus qu'à l'éduquer. »

Duo après avoir téléphoné à son père, prit une douche et sourit comme un bien heureux lorsqu'il se retrouva en plein milieu de son lit. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de dormir dans un lit aussi spacieux et confortable.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent il s'endormit comme un bébé.

À 5h30 Heero réveilla Duo qui grogna lorsque celui-ci le secoua.

« **HMMMMM, trop tôt.** »

Le drap et la couette volèrent et Duo eut soudain très froid.

« **Mais vous allez me fiche****r**** la paix il est**… **5H30 VOUS ÊTES MALADE**… **Aaaiiiiieuuuuuuuu**… **Méchant**. »

« On reste poli Duo. Allez débout. Tes affaires sont là. Je te veux à 6 heures et pas une minute de plus dans la pièce principale. »

Heero laissa Duo assit dans son lit la natte défaite la tête encore dans le pâté.

« _Sauvage_. »

« Je ne suis pas encore sourd Duo. »

Duo bouda en croissant les bars et retroussant le nez.

À 7h30 c'est un Duo version loque qui se trouvait sur la magnifique moquette de la suite. Heero habilement une fois que le coach eu pris congé, vient se mettre au-dessus de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Duo rouge d'effort et ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle, écarquilla les yeux en grand lorsque la masse corporelle d'Heero se retrouva pratiquement sur lui.

Duo eut chaud… Très très chaud, encore plus qu'après un bon bain bouillant.

« Tu es encore plus beau après l'effort Duo. »

Duo en resta la bouche ouverte. Heero profita de son état de stupéfaction pour l'embrasser chastement sur le bout du nez.

« Allez à la douche. Petit déjeuner dans 25 minutes. »

Heero se relève et Duo a les joues encore plus rouges, si cela était encore possible.

« Tout est minuté avec vous ? Même la pause pipi ? »

« Hn… Et tu peux me tutoyer la crevette. »

Duo vexé se redresse d'un coup. Tout son corps crie à la douleur. Et encore… Il n'est pas complément froid. Grimace oblige…

« **HÉ, je ne suis pas une crevette.** »

Heero stop son action de se rendre dans sa chambre et revient sur ses pas. Duo tente de fuir en se relevant, mais Heero est plus rapide et plus fort. Duo se retrouve en moins de 2 dans les bras d'Heero, avec une trouille terrible.

« Tu disais ? »

« _Rien_… Je ne suis pas lourd en effet… Je peux retrouver la moquette steuplaît ? Veux aller faire pipi. »

« Hn… »

Heero le repose au sol et Duo court pratiquement pour ce rendre dans sa chambre, puis dans sa salle de bains et ensuite sous une bonne douche… Froide la douche. Ses hormones étaient en ébullitions depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Heero, lorsqu'il lui avait été attribué pour la somme faramineuse de 50 000 dollars. Son père n'en était par revenu de suite au téléphone de la somme atteinte par son fils pour cette vente aux enchères.

Au petit déjeuner Duo dévora. Heero le regarda faire amusé.

À 9h30 Duo se trouvait dans la voiture de sport d'Heero.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Tu sais monter à cheval ? »

« Non… ! … Ne me dis pas que nous allons faire une ballade à cheval ? »

« Non puisque tu ne sais pas monter… Une ballade en hélicoptère cela te dit ? »

Duo sourit comme un idiot.

« OH OUI. Mais qui va piloter ? »

« Moi. »

« Heu ! Tu sais piloter un hélico ? »

« Oui et un avion aussi. »

« WHOUA… Moi je n'ai même pas encore mon permis voiture. »

Heero leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, papa devait me l'offrir, car je ne l'ai pas passé à l'école, mais il a dû refaire faire le toit de l'église l'année de mes 18 ans. Je lui ai donné mes économies pour aider. Nous n'avions pas les fonds dans les caisses. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je le passerai lorsque je travaillerai. J'ai un vélo c'est déjà pas mal. »

Heero rigola.

Duo en fut étonné.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Non… Mais je commence à comprendre le " sois sage " de ton ami Quatre. »

« Oh… Je parle trop, je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, j'adore… Tout comme tes sourires, j'adore quand tu souris. »

Duo rougit et fut intimidé du regard insistant d'Heero.

« Merci Heero… On y va ? »

« Hn. »

Duo au dîner avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Heero lui avait offert une journée de rêve. Certes elle avait commencé par une séance de torture, mais cela en avait valu amplement les courbatures qu'il commençait à ressentir un peu partout.

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« La chasse est ouverte. »

« Hein ? Quel chasse ? Nous sommes en mars. »

Heero lui sourit en coin et lui fit un levé de sourcil que Duo n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et là…

Il comprit que la proie n'était autre que lui.

**- 6 ans plus tard… -**

Duo est allongé sur le ventre dans le sens inverse du lit.

« Que regardes-tu mon ange ? »

Duo relève son visage de l'album photo et sourit encore plus à la vision de rêve qui le fixe dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Nos photos de mariage. »

« Ooh… Tu étais encore plus beau ce jour-là. »

Heero disant cela le rejoint sur leur lit et après avoir fait glisser la chemise que Duo porte embrasse son époux sur l'épaule. Duo en frissonne.

« Dire que je suis ton mari depuis 5 ans, cela passe tellement vite. »

« Hn… »

Un nouveau baiser dans le cou et un nouveau frisson avec un léger gémissement.

« …et je ne regrette pas d'avoir été à cette vente aux enchères au profit de l'illettrisme de par le monde. »

« Hum, mais tu n'as pas réussi à chasser ta proie comme prévu. »

Deux mains qui ont commencé à défaire une natte après avoir retiré l'élastique de celle-ci.

« J'avais sous-estimé le fauve qui sommeillait en toi. »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Chat sauvage, je te prie… Hummmm, encore. »

Heero, après avoir dénatté entièrement la longue chevelure de son époux, avait mis celle-ci sur le côté et la chemise n'étant plus qu'un souvenir, s'affairait à l'embrasser à la base de sa nuque en lui caressant chaque côté de ses flans.

« Tout ce que tu veux, je suis ton humble serviteur. »

« Hum, très intéressent… »

Duo se retourne, se redresse et embrasse Heero avec amour et passion. Cette même passion que le soir où il lui a offert son bien le plus précieux.

« Fais-moi l'amour tendrement et passionnément. »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je t'aime. »

Duo ne se lasse pas d'entendre Heero le lui dire. Il en soupire de bien être après avoir fermé les yeux.

Heero n'avait pas attrapé sa proie en 48 heures.

Duo avait tenu le coup et Heero avait dû faire la connaissance du Père Maxwell avant de conter fleurette à son fils.

Quatre avait bien rigolé lorsque son ami d'enfance lui avait raconté la scène. Trowa son compagnon depuis 2 ans à l'époque avait lui de son côté souri en imaginant Heero, athée depuis sa première couche, face à un homme d'église.

Heero l'avait reconnu par la suite, il n'avait pas été des plus à l'aise ce jour-là pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais Duo valait tous les sacrifices et toutes les concessions.

Heero renonça donc aux voitures de sport. Trop dangereux aux yeux de Duo et à son verre de cognac tous les soirs.

En contre partie Duo s'était mis au sport tous les matins de la semaine, sauf les week-ends.

Ils participent tous les ans à la vente aux enchères de la famille Winner-Raberba. Duo par contre surveillait de très près ce qu'achetait son époux. Quatre depuis le franc succès de la vente pour 48 heures de Duo, en avait fait la spécialité du gala de bienfaisance.

Duo à ses côtés l'année suivante, avait immédiatement sorti les griffes lorsqu'un certain Wufei Chang fut mis à prix.

Duo avait était direct : « Pas de mariage dans 3 mois si tu mets même 1 dollar sur lui. »

Heero avait souri au regard furieux de son fiancé et après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, l'avait de suite rassuré : « Aucun danger. Ce serait de nouveau toi par contre, je serais près à donner ma fortune pour que personne ne puisse t'avoir ne serait -ce qu'une minute. »

Non.

Heero n'aurait en aucun cas pris le risque de perdre celui qui avait volé son cœur et son âme en une fraction de seconde.

Le chasseur avait su se montrer patient.

La proie avait su garder son sang-froid.

Leur nuit de noces fut leur première fois et aucun des deux ne regretta d'avoir dû attendre.

Duo avait respecté le souhait de son père.

Heero celui de son ange.

L'amour vaut parfois quelques concessions.

Heero l'avait bien compris.

L'agent n'achète pas tout.

Duo aussi, mais il avait aussi compris que l'argent aide à faire beaucoup de chose. Et grâce à son époux, il avait pu ouvrir un orphelinat privé qu'il gérait avec son père depuis 4 ans, car Duo était toujours étudiant à ce jour.

Aucun des deux n'oublieraient cette soirée et surtout le « **A****djugé ****vendu **» qui allait sceller leurs deux vies.

**FIN  
du  
LXI**

Voilà, comme toujours j'espère que pour ce texte vous a plu.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours (Nan, pas dans 15 jours car l'OS est déjà écrit) …

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine...**_


End file.
